Gavin the Mongoose
HUGE REBOOT IN PROGRESS Gavin the Mongoose by DUBSTEPxSonic is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International License. Based on a work at http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/ feel the power of the kore kubes 13:36, March 18, 2014 (UTC) bio name: Gavin Jacobson age: 16 type: Power occupation: Core City Guardian friends in Mobius: (add your character here if your character has met this character) friends in planet cubetopia: (none so far) neutral: (add your character here if your character has met this character) rival: (thinking for one) (add your character here if your character has met this character) enemy: doctor coratin family members: *mother: (unknown) *father: (unknown) *brother: (none) *sister: (none) personality: calm and relaxed, when in battle, cocky and outgoing. backstory Gavin was originally a human on earth living life as a normal teenager, on a Monday, he was on a bus heading home until, what it seems to be a asteroid, destroyed the bus while he was in it, he was still alive after the bus was destroyed but everyone else died in the crash, but he realized it was not an asteroid, it was a spaceship from a different world, they called for him to help their planet, as they saw he survived the crash, he agreed and went on the ship, as he entered their atmosphere he started to feel a transformation from his body, he started becoming a mobian like mongoose as he enter their space system, he saw their planet and began a decent to the planet called cubetopia, as he set forth on their planet, they greeted him and they walked him to the council chambers, granting him the right to guard the kore kubes from evil, he was then sent to protect them. abilities Omikinesis Super Strength skills marshal arts expert he can use hand to hand combat to his advantage swordsmanship he is able to weld a sword or swords element user can obtain elements using the core cubes Super Forms Flare He becomes Pyrokenetic and will be allowed to harness, absorb, and use Fire based attacks, his fur color is red. Aqua Same with flare but with water, his fur color is aqua. Dark same with Aqua and flare but with dark matter and is known to hurt his friends and foes, his fur color is dark red, and has no pupils. Terra same with the three above but with the Earth Element, his fur color Is Light Brown. Electric same with the Four above but with electricity, his fur color is yellow-Green Elemental this is his last and most powerful elemental form, he can harness multiple elements at once but too much power can cause him to leave this state and can leave him vulnerable. rank results S rank: I can't be stopped!!!! A rank: fair enough!! B rank: I need to practice more! C rank: I really need more power! D rank: I almost failed that time! E rank: not a good run at all!!! gallery Gav-in teh Mongoose.png|gavin the mongoose by: SA3 Somebody call 911! gavin fire burning on da danceflo oowOAH.jpg|fire upgraded gavin the mongoose by: SA3 GAVIN GAME 2.png GAVIN GAME.png Water Gavin.jpg|Water Core Gavin by Sam the Rabbit HNI 0001.JPG|gavin the mongoose (redux) HNI 0008.JPG|Gavin the Mongoose completely redesigned by: DXS Gavin the mongoose.JPG|this is gavin the mongoose (made in furry doll maker) Gavin the mongoose 3.JPG|Gavin the mongoose (true 2015 redesign) 0101150650.jpg|Gavin the Mongoose (the real and true 2015 redesign) Gavin the Mongoose Request.jpg|Pis by Titanium Category:Mongooses Category:Good